Grid (comics)
Grid is a fictional character appearing in American comic books published by DC Comics. He is the member of the Crime Syndicate of America. Publication history Grid first appeared in Justice League Vol. 2 #23 and was created by Geoff Johns and Ivan Reis. Fictional character biography After Dr. Silas Stone used his technology to convert his son into Cyborg, some technology manifested that wanted Cyborg to get information on metahumans. When he fought the controls, the secondary cybernetic systems began to hunt passively for information. Cyborg began to refer to the software as the "Grid." As it grew with every computer intelligence, it developed quirks and traits from the hackers and viruses that it encountered. Its full sentience was brought out by Atomica where she used it to steal the date of the Justice League's adventures during the events of the "Trinity War" storyline. When she betrayed the Justice League upon revealing her allegiance to the arrival of the Crime Syndicate of America, Atomica brought Grid into the group.Justice League Vol. 2 #23. DC Comics. When it joined the Crime Syndicate, it got what it wanted: a body made from Cyborg's robot prosthesis and emotions.Justice League Vol. 2 #26. DC Comics. During the "Forever Evil" storyline, Grid served the Crime Syndicate as their datahub in their plan to take over the world. He starts by cutting power to all major cities, and orchestrates the release of all prisoners from the world's superhuman prisons.Forever Evil #1. DC Comics. Grid continues to examine case files for the Crime Syndicate members attempting to learn how to feel, and sees Power Ring, Johnny Quick, Atomica, and Deathstorm's histories of how they gained their powers. However, he is unable to view Superwoman's history as her file has been deleted to which he states that if he had feelings, it would now be suspicion.Justice League Vol. 2 #26. DC Comics. With he had the Metal Men reactivated, Cyborg informs them of Grid as they head to Happy Harbor to take on the Crime Syndicate. Cyborg lures Grid out and the Metal Men begin attacking him. Grid brings Society members to help as Grid enters Cyborg's new body. Cyborg is able to trap Grid in his body as the Metal Men defeat the Secret Society of Super Villains members that are present.Justice League Vol. 2 #29. DC Comics. During the "Darkseid War" storyline, Grid is still in Cyborg's body at the time when the surviving Crime Syndicate members and the Justice League in a plot to end the conflict between Darkseid and the Anti-Monitor.Justice League Vol. 2 #47. DC Comics. Grid is able to make Cyborg become it.Cyborg #6. DC Comics. When the fight was over, Grid and Owlman were the remaining Crime Syndicate members where Owlman has Grid downloaded into Metron's Mobius Chair. The two of them are seemingly destroyed by a powerful entity.Justice League Vol. 2 #50. DC Comics. Powers and abilities Grid possesses mechanokinesis which enables it to gain control of any system that it has access to where he can manipulate data and/or rearrange the system's security privelages. In other media Grid appears in the 2017 video game Injustice 2, voiced by Khary Payton. In the story, Brainiac creates Grid by briefly taking over Cyborg's body to create a clone of him deprived of Cyborg's humanity. Grid then fights Cyborg or Catwoman and is defeated by either one. He appears as a "Premier Skin" for Cyborg in the main game, and his character intros reveal that his new task is to achieve human emotion. References External links * Grid at DC Comics Wiki * Grid at Comic Vine Category:DC Comics characters Category:DC Comics supervillains Category:DC Comics robots Category:Robot supervillains Category:Injustice characters Category:Fictional computer viruses Category:Fictiona; characters introduced in 2013 Category:Fictional characters from Chicago